Flash Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Marcia van Doorn Antagonists: * Kidnapper-Gamblers Other Characters: * Jimmy Norton * Mr. Norton Locations: * Vehicles: * Gambling Ship | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = "Cliff Cornwall, Special Agent: The Stolen Message" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * corrupt oil magnate * his fiancee Other Characters: * Ambassador From Sofia Locations: * Sofia | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker3_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle3 = Hawkman: "The Thought Terror" | Synopsis3 = Carter Hall saves a man from being run down by a car; the man seems drunk, even to himself, but Hall can smell no alcohol on his breath. It turns out that the man has been hypnotized at the Futurists Club, by a cult leader calling himself "the Thought Terror." Taking with him a gladiatorial net, Hawkman captures and interrogates the driver of the car, and learns about the Thought Terror's racket: he hypnotizes his clients, predicts their fates, plants post-hypnotic suggestions to enforce those fates, and charges them money for it to boot. Hawkman invades the Futurists Club, and encounters some henchmen who have been hypnotized into invulnerability; they overpower and capture him, and lock him in a cell. Hawkman gets free with the help of Shiera, (who packs a handgun), and who smuggles a blowtorch into his cell. Then, using a shield as a mirror, the Hawk hunts the hypnotist in his darkened lair. The Thought Terror puts forth a hypnotic whammy ("Hawkman is an idiot, a mewling kitten") but the Hawk uses his shiny shield Perseus-style, to reflect the hypnotic influence back onto the villain, who loses his wits completely and ends up in a lunatic asylum. This has the follow-on effect of snapping his underlings out of his control, enabling them to return to their own lives. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Thought-Terror's Hypnotized Minions Locations: * ** *** Futurists Club Items: * Hawkman's harness and weapons | Writer4_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Thunder: "Johnny Law" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Gyp the Jeep | Writer5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Penciler5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Inker5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | StoryTitle5 = Rod Rian of the Sky Police: "The Deadly Pool" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Rod Rian Supporting Characters: * Sky Police Antagonists: * dinosaur * skeleton * giant snake | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker6_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle6 = The King: "The Stolen Washton Jewels" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myrna Mallon Antagonists: * Louie * English Pete Other Characters: * Carla * Mr. & Mrs. Washton Items: * Washton Jewels | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle7 = Flash Picture Novelette: "Where There's a Will" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Will Lawson, cowboy * old prospector * June, neice | Writer8_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler8_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker8_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle8 = The Whip: "The Plundered Peons" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Animals: * King, The Whip's Horse Antagonists: * Ambrose Grede | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * Flash: ** When the Flash swims at super-speed the water behind him turns to steam. ** Flash: The Gambling Ship is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives Volume 1. * Hawkman: ** First issue for Sheldon Moldoff art. ** Carter Hall has a butler, but we never learn his name. ** Although he never reappears in another story, the Thought Terror is the first Hawkman villain to remain alive at the end of the story that introduces him. ** Hawkman: The Thought Terror is reprinted in The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told and Golden Age Hawkman Archives Volume 1. * ''Johnny Thunder: Johnny Law'' is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. ** Johnny punches the villain, Gyp the Jeep, into next week, literally. * The Whip: ** First issue for Homer Fleming art. ** Prior to the events of this issue's story, The Whip already had local lawmen and vigilantes after him; after kidnapping and enslaving these wealthy landowners he now would seemingly have both state troopers and FBI agents looking for him. * Also appearing in this issue of Flash Comics was "Adventure in a Time Warp, Part 2" (text story) by Gardner F. Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}